Fearful Love
by pippippipstick
Summary: This is a Jori romance story, that's all you need to know.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE FIRST TIME AT ATTEMPTING TO WRITE JORI FAN FICTION. FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREAT, I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. **

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, BLAH BLAH BLAH. I'M NOT TOO SURE WHAT I NEED TO PUT ON THIS TO STOP IT FROM BEING DELETED AND STUFF AS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME USING THE SITE. SO HELP IS REALLY WELCOME. **

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. **

Jades P.O.V –

I walked into the Hollywood Arts corridor straight to my locker admiring the sharp, reflective scissors covering it, holding a cup of black coffee in one hand and shoving my books in with another. I yawned as I slammed it shut and headed towards Sikowitz's class. As I walked down the hall I saw Vega sat on the floor with her head in her hands, her bag next to her overflowing with books and papers. I smirked at her discomfort.

"Hey! Vega" I shouted, walking closer to her. Tori slowly began to lift up her head revealing her black covered eyes and her messy hair. "You look terrible." I continued, smirking, raising an eyebrow. Tori shook her head at me and picked up her overflowing bag.

"I stayed up all night finished this stupid paper." She said ripping it out of her bag.

"It took you all night to finish your creative writing paper?"

"I didn't just have to finish it, I had to start it, I left it until the last minute because I thought it would be okay but it wasn't and…."

I began to walk away.

"Jade." She shouted after me.

"Bye Vega." I smirked, not even bothering to turn around and address the stressed out female.

I sat down next to Andre, pulling out my phone and checking for slap updates while waiting for Sikowitz to show. A few minutes later he burst in the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I saw a fresh coconut in the bottom end of the trash can outside and I couldn't let it go to waste." He said loving pulling the dirty coconut from his pocket. The class exchanged looks of disgust. I simply rolled my eyes. "So, class. I have a big announcement. I will be taking six of you lucky classmates to stay in England for two weeks."

"Ugh." I sighed at the thought of spending two full weeks with Sikowitz. It was no surprise when he revealed the classmates he'd chosen.

"Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori and Jade will be joining me in the great, exciting…London." I rolled my eyes and watched Cat jump around giggling. She hopped onto Robbie's lap.

"ISN'T THIS EXCITING." She said, giggling like crazy and poking his chest.

"Where is Tori Vega?" Sikowitz said pacing the classroom.

"Last time I saw her she was whacking out over some dumb paper she had written." Jade said, smiling. Everyone looked round when they heard the classroom door open and a sleepy, rough looking Tori walked in. She had a few cups of coffee in her hands and she was drinking them down quickly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I had to hand my paper in and I didn't want anything to happen to it. I stayed up all night doing and I am SO TIRED." She spoke with such a speed causing confusion between the class.

"I'm Tori Vega, I'm perfect, I always hand in essays early, I'M SO PERFECT." I mocked, rolling my eyes . Tori turned to me and shook her head, sighing. I raised my eyebrows at her and she turned away, slumping back into her seat.

"Anyway, Tori, we are going to London. You, me, Cat, Beck, Andre, Jade and Robbie." Sikowitz announced excitedly once more.

"London? Huh?" tired Tori repeated, confused.

"I have been offered a free trip for me and six of my most talented students to venture to the great city of London. We will be visiting theme parks outside London, historical landmarks and we are staying in a FIVE STAR HOTEL right in the centre." Sikowitz jumped around the classroom shouting about the trip like an excited child. I looked over at Cat whose face was bright and excited. Everyone else looked chilled, apart from the tired half Latina whose eyes were drooping.

"When do we leave?" Cat screamed jumping up off of Robbie's lap.

"Tomorrow morning at 6am."

"Tomorrow? Sikowitz?" I replied.

"Be here at 6am, get someone, anyone, parent, pet, sister, brother, friend, cousin, hobo ANYONE, to sign your form, bring plenty of clothes, money and any other necessities and I will see you tomorrow. Class dismissed." Sikowitz, jumped around and flew out of the classroom door leaving us all slowly packing away our things. I looked up at the brunette who had very quickly fallen asleep and without a second thought kicked the side of her body sending her flying into the chair next to her.

"Ugh. Ouch." She muttered. Glaring at me and brushing herself down.

"Well that's not a pretty face. See you at 6am, Vega."

"6am, huh?"

"Sikowitz told us to be here at 6am tomorrow. God, Vega you never listen."

"Ugh. Guys, can someone please pick me up tomorrow morning because Trina's ill and won't take me anywhere and my parents have gone away to visit my grandparents and I don't want to walk to HA with all my stuff tomorrow." Tori pleaded looking around.

"My brother can pick you up, Tori." Cat said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Vega, why don't you go with Cat's brother?" I said raising my eyebrows at the brunette once more. Tori ignored me and explained to Cat that she'd rather make it to HA alive tomorrow. Cat simply giggled and ran out of the door to her next class, followed desperately by Robbie. Beck had left as soon as Sikowtiz had dismissed them and Andre needed to catch a ride with Beck because his Grandma was convinced that she was stuck in the toilet. Tori's face filled with panic at the thought of being left alone with me and I smirked to myself at her discomfort. It gave me such a sense of power making her feel this way and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Jade, could you, erm…give me…only if you…it's okay." Tori smiled and stopped blabbing. "I'll walk." She sighed and began to leave the classroom. I grabbed her wrist before she could leave. Her palms were sweaty and her hazel eyes looked up at me nervously.

"Vega, I'll pick you up, be ready at 5:45am." I pushed her out of the way and kicked open the door. Fifteen minutes torturing emotionally torturing the brunette wouldn't hurt.

Tori's P.O.V.

I nervously paced my house, ready on time, for Jade's arrival. I was going to try desperately hard to keep on her good side this trip. I loved spending time with Jade, there was just something about her that intrigued me. I'm not sure what it was but I was feeling more excited that nervous. "Tori, pull yourself together. Try one last time with Jade. One last time." I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud bang on my front door.

"Coming." I shouted. Jade stood at my door in her black skirt, black boots and a baggy black jumper. Her long black hair falling onto her chest and her green highlights bringing out her eyes. My mouth must have dropped wide open.

"VEGA." Jade snapped. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just tired." I ran to my sofa and pulled me suitcase off dragging it across the floor and exiting my house. I slammed the door behind me and followed Jade to her car. My eyes wandered and fixed on Jade's bum. My mouth opened once more. Tori what the chiz are you doing, I thought to myself. I shook it off and jumped into the passenger seat of her car after dumping my case in her boot.

I rested one hand on my knee and one on the side of the car, gripping tightly as Jade began to drive.

"Vega, relax. What's up with you?" Jade snapped.

"What? Nothing." I said trying to act cool.

"You're gripping the side of my car like I'm some kind of maniac driver."

"Oh, no. sorry, I didn't even notice I was doing it." I lied. I spend the journey trying to get quick glances of the raven haired girl being sure to quickly look away so as not to get caught.

We pulled up in school in no time to find the rest of the gang waiting with Sikowitz.

We boarded the plane at 8am. Cat sat in between me and Jade whilst Beck, Robbie and Andre said behind us, with Sikowitz sat in front.

We'd been flying for a good 2 hours when Sikowitz started babbling on about hotel rooms.

"We have two single rooms. A double room and a room for three."

"Me and Cat will have the double room." Robbie said eagerly. Jade rolled her eyes and Cat giggled once more.

"Hahahah Robbie, you're so gross." Cat explained.

"I have chosen the rooms I think suit people the best and I am sure you will all agree but if you happen not to agree it doesn't matter because my word is final." I looked over at Jade and she rolled her eyes. I smiled, guessing that he'd probably have put me with Cat. "I will have the first single room. Robbie, Beck and Andre will share the triple room. Cat will take the second single room and Tori and J-"

"What!?" Jade shouted.

"uh uh uh, Jade. Don't be a negative Nancy. This will give you and Tori a chance to learn to get along in each others company."

"but-" I chimed in.

"NO BUTS." Sikowtiz turned and plugged in his earphones ignoring the classmates.

"Ugh, Vega. You can sleep in the bathroom." Jade said scowling at me. I sighed and slumped into my seat. My head was a complete mess and I wouldn't be able to sleep in peace incase Jade was plotting to murder me. Oh jeez.

As the journey went by Cat had managed to fall asleep curled up with her head resting on Jade's breasts. Jade stroked Cat's head, like a mother sending her child off to sleep and I looked over and caught myself smiling at the sensitive side of her that I know she hides so well. She had her eyes closed and she was leaning against the window. I smiled more, and let out an accidental giggle, immediately cupping my hand over my mouth. Jade opened her eyes and stared at me confused.

"What is it now, Vega?"

"Nothing, you're just being sensitive and it's cute." I smiled. As soon as the words left my mouth I knew it was a mistake. I squinted my eyes and looked down onto my lap ready for verbal abuse I'd get for referring to her as 'cute'. But to my surprise no voices were raised…

"Why, Vega?" I looked up slowly, in confused. I couldn't form my words and just stuttered.

"Are you jealous?" Jade smirked, raised her eyebrows and leant back against the window.

I had a sudden urge of butterflies in my stomach and I started to panic. I quickly got up and headed for the bathroom. Whilst I was in there, I splashed cold water over my un made up face. "Pull yourself together Tori." I said to myself. "Calm down." I repeated. Did Jade West just give me butterflies. "No, Tori. You're being stupid. It's in your mind." As much as it probably was in my mind I felt it. It felt like butterflies. I continued to splash water over my face and I began to smile. "Jade West just gave me butterflies." I half shouted, I fist pumped and swung open the door. I jumped as I saw Jade stood right in my way, hands on her hips looking smug. She brushed past me, her hand brushing my leg, my body stiffened up but I continued walking towards my seat. I took one glance behind me and Jade gave me a wink as she closed the door. It's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head.

Jade's POV –

I laughed to myself as a grabbed a tissue and walked out of the cubical. I don't know why Vega was acing so weird. I could have sworn she muttered my name as I walked up to the toilet. "More control." I whispered. "More control." I left the toilet and walked over to my seat only to find that Cat had awoken and moved other to the window seat.

"Ugh, Cat." I yelled.

"Whatty?" she giggled.

"You took my seat?" gesturing to the redhead.

"Yeah…I got scared so Robbie told me look out of the window at the candy floss in the sky…" she said pointing and laughing at the white fluffy clouds. I rolled my eyes in Robbie's direction. The middle seat was the only one available and there's no way I was sitting between Little Miss Perfect and Cat while she was in this mood.

"Vega, get up." I demanded.

"What? No? Why should I ge-"

"GET UP."

"Jeez, okay. Whatever you say." She muttered and stood behind me in the isle. I pushed past her and set in the isle seat leaving Tori to climb over to hers. "Wouldn't it have been easier for me to get in first, Jade? JADE….JADE?" I kept my eyes on hers and gave her a sarcastic smile, completely ignoring her statement. "Ugh." She muttered. She began climbing over me as we hit a patch of wind. The plane jolted causing the brunette to fall onto me lap an fear look on her face.

"Not too close now, Vega." I whispered into her ear that was placed conveniently close to my face. She shot up and quickly sat down, plugging in her headphones and closing her eyes. I was enjoying having this control over Vega, it was exciting. Something in my mind was telling me to carry on.


	2. Chapter 2

**I THOUGHT I'D UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ORDER FOR YOU TO GET A GOOD IDEA ABOUT WHAT THE STORY WAS ABOUT. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

Tori's P.O.V.

We arrived at the hotel late that evening and we were shown to own rooms. The rest of the journey had gone by as normal. Jade was her normal self and everything seemed fine again. I convinced myself that I must have just been over thinking everything. Jade hung up her things in the wardrobe and put her socks and underwear into the draws one side of the double bed. Strangely she hadn't moaned at me once, I was starting to get worried that she was planning something horrible.

"Jade." I called to her whilst she wandered into the bathroom to set her things out.

"Yes, Vega?" she called in her usual tone.

"We're okay, right?" I said nervously.

Jade walked back into the room and looked at me in a strange way. "I wouldn't say okay." She muttered.

Confused by that comment I felt my body stiffen.

"Relax, Vega. God, anyone would think you thought I was going to kill you in your sleep." She said sarcastically, making eye contact with me for a second.

I laughed it off nervously, taking my things into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I tied my hair up and chucked on some pj shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Jade had changed already and she was in bed when I walked it. As I looked over at her she quickly looked away. I'm not sure why she was acting so weird around me. I certainly wasn't going to mention it. As far as I was concerned anything that doesn't involved physical pain is a step up. I told myself I was overreacting and I hopped in bed beside her. My leg brushed against hers and my stomach exploded in butterflies once more. My eyes snapped open. God, Tori. What's wrong with you?

"Sorry." I muttered turning over to face away from Jade. Jade said nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade's P.O.V

The light flickered between my eyes as I they tried to adjust and I felt a strange warm feeling under my arm.  
"Shit." I muttered removing my arm from around Tori's waste. It must have slipped over her in my sleep. I heard the half Latina's slow and steady breaths and was relieved to know she was still sleeping. A genuine smile spread across my face while I removed my hand as gently as I could as to not wake her.

"Sorry, Vega." I muttered. I sat up in bed and with one quick movement pushed Tori off the other side sending her falling to the floor.

"Ouch. What the…" Tori muttered in her sleepy haze.

"Morning, Vega." I said smirking as I stood towering over her crunched up body on the floor. "Get ready, or we're going to be late."

"Jade my ribs are going to be purple by the end of this vacation." She muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Jades P.O.V.

It was Halloween and we'd just arrived at Thorpe Park, a theme park just outside of London. Sikowitz and Cat were buzzing, they were running around getting excited. Robbie followed Cat like a lost puppy, holding her bags, buying her drinks, trying to win her teddies. How could he be so open about his crush? Andre, Beck and Tori walked along chatting and laughing and I kept back, keeping my distance, just giving myself time to think.

I was lost deep in my thoughts when Beck tapped me on the shoulder.

"Fuck. You scared me." I shouted.

"Sorry." Beck laughed. "I need to talk to you, West."

"What about?" I answered. Me and Beck were still so close and there was no hard feelings after the break up. We thought we were better off as best friends. I still loved him, like a best friend. He still means the world to me but I just don't have feelings for him. Feelings of love. Ugh, love.

"I know you like her." Beck whispered.

"What?" I said, my heart starting to pound. Her? Who the hell is he talking about?

"Tori. I know you like her."

"Shut up." I said, scowling at Beck, worried someone else might hear. "You're insane."

"Well…are you going to talk to me or are you going to walk round being unsociable all day."

"Beck, I don't have a crush on Vega."

"I'm not going to say anything, I promise. It's just really cute. I think you should give it a chance."

"Beck are you fucking crazy. I hate- …She thinks I hate her. This morning I pushed her out of bed to wake her up." Beck laughed and playfully punched my arm.

"Well, you never know until you try. I'm sure Tori-"

"Hey Tori." I said, subtly slapping Beck to shut him up.

"Hi Jade."

Tori, I just called her Tori. I never call her Tori.

"Tori…" Beck said in confusion.

"JADE YOU JUST CALLED ME, TORI." The perky brunette said diving onto me.

"NO." I shouted.

Suddenly something caught my eye. A horror maze. It was called Experiment 10. I could hear screams and bangs and I saw puffs of smoke coming out from the sides of the building.

"I HAVE TO GO IN THERE." I shouted.

Beck had wandered off with Andre and Tori was the only person with me.

"Sikowitz, we're going in the horror maze." I shouted pulling the unwilling brunette with me.

"Erm, Jade, I don't know about that. I'm not very good with-" Tori started.

"You're coming in with me, Vega." Jade demanded.

TORI'S P.O.V.

I'm not sure what I was scared of more. Jade or the horror maze. We stood in the short queue making small efforts to communicate with each other. The queue moved fast and I began to panic. My breathing had increased and I started to shake.

"Vega, calm down it's just a maze. Nothing's real, they're just actors in there." Jade sounded sincere.

"I know, but I-i-I just get panicky with things like this." I could feel myself shaking even more as they called us to line up against the wall. An actor in a lab coat positioned us against the wall and told us what we were about to get ourselves into. He explained we'd been volunteers for the new experiment and sometimes things went wrong. I looked over at Jade and she rolled her eyes. Nothing scared her, but she loved anything to do with horror. I guess if I could feel safe with anyone it would be Jade.

We were called into the first room of the building with 8 other people from the queue. Me and Jade were in the middle. As we entered the dark room, a female dressed in a lab coat showed us CCTV footage of things that were supposedly happening in the rest of the rooms. It was quite cheesy at this point but I was still shaking like crazy. I clung onto the sleeve of Jade's top and she let me, obviously enjoying my pain too much to care. The female shone a torch into my face and I jumped. Jade chuckled loudly as we were escorted to the next room. Still clinging onto the obvious oblivious, Jade we were lined up against two walls in a tiny room. She had been pulled off of me against my will and sent to the wall opposite. This caused me growing panic and I knew Jade could see it. I saw the slightest glimmer of sympathy in her eyes. The lights were turned off and gas filled the room, apparently meant to 'clean us'. When the lights came on a huge male in a gas mask was stood towering over Jade. Everyone screamed. Everyone that is apart from the fearless girl standing in front of me. She merely stood against the wall arms folding smirking at the man.

I jumped at the loud bang of the door opening in front of us. A male in a doctors costume burst in calling each of us one by one. Panic rushed through my body at the thought of being alone in this place. Jade was called out first and I felt so alone. I was next, the man grabbed my shirt and pulled me down a long corridor, opening a black door and pushing me into a tiny, pitch black room. He slammed it shut and locked it. I couldn't see anything. I could only feel the cold walls against my skin. Tears flooded down my cheeks. Why did Jade have to take me into this hell hole?

My body was weak and I started to feel dizzy. Tears continued to stream down my face, my palms growing increasingly sweaty and my whimpers became louder. The few minutes that went by felt like hours. My shaking had become uncontrollable and being in this tiny space wasn't helping. Suddenly, a door the other side of the box room opened, a woman in a lab coat grabbed my arm and pulled me out shouting at me to find me way down the long dark corridor, no sympathy towards me at all. My tears multiplied as I walked slowly through the space. I couldn't see anyone. I slid down the wall with my face in my hands and I just cried. It was so stupid, this was just a ride and girls younger than her were completely fine in it. I knew they were all actors and I knew nothing was going to hurt me but I was alone and I was scared.

"Tori?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and jade was standing above me. She held out a hand and I grabbed it quickly. "Woah, you're shaking like mad." Jade looked at my tear stained cheeks as the lights flickered. "I didn't know you hated these things this much. I'm sorry." I couldn't even find the words to speak, my heart was racing and I was shaking so hard. My head was dizzy and I just wanted it to be over.

"Move move move." A 'doctor' shouted ushering us along the corridor. Jade put her arms around me and guided me through a room of showers. Many people dressed in hospital gowns with blood covering their faces tried to get to us. I hid my face in Jade's body trying not to look at anything. Finally we reached a room where everything was quiet. The rest of the people we'd gone in with stood lined up against the wall and a nurse paced up and down them. I gained the courage to look up to find that they were playing a clip of someone getting operated on. Jade took my hand and squeezed it as the nurse came up to me, pushing her face close to mine and scowling. Jade stroked my hand with her thumb trying to relax me. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I concentrated for a moment on Jades touch and my stomach filled with butterflies but they soon disappeared when a man burst through the door with a fake chainsaw chasing everyone out. Jade kept hold of my hand as we ran out of the maze and into the open. I flopped down onto a bench nearby with my head in my hands and my knees to my chest.

"Tori, take deep breaths, okay. Relax." Jade rubbed my back soothingly and I began to relax once more. It took some time for me to calm down my shaking body but I felt safe around the fearless goth and I was just so happy to be out of the maze.

"You're safe now, okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I really really am sorry for taking you in there." She said softly. She'd never, ever considered speaking to me like that before. Let alone coming into that sort of personal contact but I could tell she genuinely meant her apology.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm sorry for ruining-"

"Don't be stupid." Jade said, pulling me into a tight hug. Afterwards, she pulled her sleeve over her hand and wiped my wet cheeks. We made eye contact for a few seconds and I think it told me everything I needed to know. I smiled sweetly, so thankful for Jade's comfort.

"Thank you, Jade."


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS, THANK YOU FOR THE NICE REVIEWS, I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY. JUST IN CASE YOU GUYS WERE INTERESTING I'M GOING TO PUT THE LINKS OF THE RIDES AT THORPE PARK THAT ARE MENTIONED ON HERE SO IF YOU WANTED YOU COULD GET MORE OF A FEEL FOR THE ATMOSPHERE.** (also if anyone was thinking about going to Thorpe Park, definitely go in October during fright night, it's so great and the mazes are so scary.)

EXPERIMENT 10 MAZE PREVIEW - watch?v=-ZLsGs4CQhk

SAW THE RIDE - watch?v=oW6t_MiUy1w

Jade's POV-

I apologized to Tori Vega. I comforted Tori Vega. Ugh. My mind was wonky as I walked through the park. The group hadn't seen me comforting Vega earlier and she wisely knew not to bring it up. We kept our distance for the rest of the day and only spoke when we had to. Every so often she'd smile over at me. That annoyingly quirky smile that she often does, her hazel eyes gleaming. What the hell are you thinking, Jade? I'd just glare it off and look away.

We were just about to get on the last ride of the day. The Saw Ride. It was another horror based ride but this time a rollercoaster. It went through a dark tunnel at first, sort of like a ghost train then the track went outside. It looked great to me. As we neared the front of the queue I glanced over at the half Latina, who had stopped appearing bubbly and full of life and was instead standing very still and concentrating heavily on her breathing. Everyone was so wrapped up in the excitement and adrenaline of the day that they didn't notice Tori's sudden change in character.

"Okay kids, who wants to ride with me at the front?" Sikowitz exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, me, pick me!" Cat jumped around startling Tori slightly and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Robbie quickly agreed to sit the other side of Cat followed by Andre. Which left me Beck and Tori at the back.

Tori, who was still oblivious to the ongoing situation jumped as I addressed her.

"Hey, Vega." I spoke at a moderate level.

"huh, wha-" Tori stuttered.

I grabbed the brunette's wrist and pulled her into the cart before she had anymore time to work herself up. I felt her slender arms shaking as my skin made contact with hers. She pulled down the seatbelt, clicking it in as hard as she could. Beck and I, sat either side of her and the ride set off.

We moved through the first section of the tunnel at a slow pace. Vega's breathing was fast despite her extreme efforts to control it. Suddenly the ride took off. We sped over the loops and drops until we reached the cold October air.

"SHUT UP, CAT." I shouted, trying to calm down Cat's deafening squeals of joy. Unfortunately the noise of the tracks overpowered my shouts and she continued. The cart came to a halt just before the vertical drop and the timer on the side counted down from ten. It was extremely artificial. My mind filled with thoughts about a scissoring based ride… I began to lose myself in my thoughts but Cat's screams when they called out the number three snapped me out of it. The rest of the group were chanting and counting but not Tori.

"GAME…OVER."

The ride began to move slowly upwards in a vertical line. Tori was almost hyperventilating and I rolled my eyes. Jade do something.

"Tori….TORI…HEY VEGA." I spoke so only she could hear. Speech refused to leave her lips but she looks across at me, tears in her eyes. They were somewhat pleading with me. I rested one of my hands over hers that were currently squeezing down the seatbelt bar. I used my thumb once again to stroke her tanned skin in an attempt to calm her. She smiled weakly at me and a tear rolled down her cheek. What was up with this chick? "You're safe, Tori. Okay?" I said quietly as we dropped down vertically. I doubt she heard me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Tori's POV –

I slumped down into the cold hotel bed. I'd discovered a real hate for theme parks after today's events but I was glad to have noticed that most of the group had been too wrapped up in the excitement that they'd completely missed my freaking out. All that is, accept, Jade. It was great to see her so supportive today but it just felt like a dream. My head still questioned whether it was real life or my mind playing tricks on me, but nothing I could ever imagine would be…that…real. These thoughts clouded my mind the journey back to the hotel leaving me hopelessly unable to process anything else. I closed my eyes trying to forget everything that had happened over the day but I just couldn't. It was impossible. Literally impossible.

Jade's touch. Her skin against mine. Her arms around me. The electricity within my body every time our eyes connected. It was, great. More than great. It was, unexplainable.

Tori, you're so stupid, I thought. This is Jade West we're talking about. The same Jade West that's been going to great lengths to make your life miserable since your started Hollywood Arts. She's obviously just trying to keep the peace whilst you're away together. I still don't understand why she even wants to keep the peace now?

"Ugh." I muttered under my breath.

"Vega, you're not hyperventilating again are you?" Jade smirked as she walked into the room. She had a baggy black button up shirt on, just covering her bum and surprising nothing else but underwear. I couldn't control my wandering eyes and she climbed into bed next to me. My thoughts were cut off by a clap in my face. "Snap out of whatever trance you're in and go to sleep." she muttered, turning off the bedside lamp. I caught a glimpse of her smiling as she did so. Did she know what she was doing to me?

We lay in bed in silence for a while, both staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank you, Jade." I burst out, in a soft tone. She remained still and silent and I began to fall asleep.

Around fifteen minutes must have passed when I heard Jade whisper something.

"It's okay, Vega." She must have thought I was sleeping. After she spoke she turned on her side facing away from me pulling the cover further over her slim body.

I couldn't deny the smile spreading across my face as I slowly surrendered to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SUPER SHORT SO I THOUGHT I'D ADD THIS ONE AS WELL. IT'S SLIGHTLY LONGER.**

**ENJOY. CAN'T WAIT TO SHARE THE REST WITH YOU GUYS. **

**FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I'M DOING SOMETHING LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY MY HARDEST TO CHANGE IT. **

Jade's POV -

The next week had been the same as usual. We visited a few places in and around London but I was yet to experience anything that I found interesting.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I called, sitting up from the candle lit table. The rest of the group was in deep conversation over dinner but I wasn't feeling it. I pushed open the heavy wooden door and stood in front of the huge bathroom mirrors, the restaurant wasn't busy so there wasn't anyone else in there. I fixed my hair slightly before pulling out my pear phone. I was scrolling through the news feed when the wooden door was pushed open. The half Latina wandered through smiling brightly.

"Hi Jade." She chirped.

"Vega." I acknowledged.

"What's up with you? Why aren't you out here with us?" she continued.

"Because you're all painfully boring." I smirked.

"More boring than standing alone in a toilet?" she laughed.

"You got it, Vega." I used no emotion in my replies.

"Come on Jade, what can we do to make you have a good time. What do you want to do?" I smiled inside at her genuine attempts to amuse me but I kept silent, no expression on my face. Tori jumped onto the side, sighing as she did so. The look of concentration on her face was intense. I stood watching her rack her brain for ideas but nothing.

"Vega, just leave it. You're boring, your idea's would be boring. You're way too good; just go eat your pasta or whatever." I said expressionless pushing past and leaving the bathroom. I let out a faint sigh as I walked back to my seat and when I approached the table Beck's eyes met mine. His eyebrows raised as I shook my head at him.

"Where's Tori?" Cat called out.

"Hopefully drowning in her own boredom?" I muttered.

"Ah, come on Jade. Cant you two kiddies just learn to get along." Sikowitz chimed in.

"No." I replied bluntly.

"Guys, I'm going to head back to the hotel room. I'm feeling really tired and quite sick." Tori said. Everyone replied as she gave her money for the bill. She turned to me when no one was looking and winked. What? Tori Vega just winked at me. She pulled out her pear phone and motioned to mine before running off out of the door. I looked around confused and pulled out my phone.

'Bring everyone (not Sikowitz) to our room after dinner, Tori xxx'

What the chiz was Vega playing at.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vega, open the door." I called whilst banging hard onto the wood. Everyone stood behind me equally confused about the current situation.

The door swung open and Tori's face appeared, bright and gleaming with a huge toothy smile on her face.

"Okay, so what's the deal?"

Tori said nothing, only giggled. Placing her finger on my lips gesturing me to be quiet. The rest of the group exchanged confused looks and we walked in.

Bottles of alcohol were strewn across the bed and the brunette grabbed one and sat on the floor.

"Help yourself." She gleamed.

"Woah, girl. Where the chiz did you get all this?" Andre replied grabbing a bottle.

"When I left the restaurant I went to the shop and picked some up."

Cat ran giggling towards the bed grabbing a bottle and forcing it open. The group sat in a circle on the floor leaving a space between Cat and Andre for me. I continued to look unimpressed lightly grabbing a bottle and slouching into the floor. Tori didn't make eye contact with me once. Normally she'd be looking for a congratulations or praise in her efforts but it seemed like she didn't even care if I was impressed.

We sat drinking for hours, talking, giggling and we all became relaxed. Every so often I'd look over at Tori but I'd never catch her looking back. Maybe this wasn't to impress me? But, I guess I was…impressed.

Tori's POV –

As I sat on the floor the walls around me moved slowly and my body felt light. I giggled continuously causing everyone to laugh back. Even Jade. I hadn't paid her much attention throughout the night because I didn't want her to think this was all for her. Although, it was…all for her. She looked incredible. Her dark wavy hair hung over her shoulders so beautifully and her smile was so contagious. She was wearing black jeans and a low cut top that showed just about enough. As the night went on my eyes became magnetized to her body, I just couldn't look away.

"HEY. LETS PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE." Cat said excited chucked her empty bottle in the centre of the circle. We all agreed giggling and exchanging devious glances. I reached over and twisted to bottle round on the floor. "Ohhhh…Beck…." I spun it once more.

"It's meeeeeeee." Cat yelled. Beck leant over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek only influencing Cat to giggle uncontrollably. Jade rolled her eyes. I spun the bottle once more and it landed on Jade, then Beck. We all looked around awkwardly and Andre fort to keep back his laughter. Jade got onto her knees and leant over Beck's lap, holding one side of his cheek with her left hand and placing a kiss on his right. A rush of jealousy filled my body as I watched her sit back down. She looked over at me and our eyes came in contact for the first time since we'd got back. I smiled weakly and I saw a flash of guilt inside her only for a split second and then she looked away.

Jade's POV –

I was actually having a good night. Vega, genuinely planned a good night. The first time I noticed Tori staring at me was just after I kissed Beck. She weakly smiled at me and I felt some what…guilty. It was the first time I'd seen this side of Tori and I didn't understand it.

Andre took the bottle and spun it, landing on me again. I rolled my eyes. Then, the bottle landed facing Tori. I smirked to myself; this was a way to gain control once more. I crawled over to her on my knees and as my hand met her cheek I felt her face flush. I gently pressed my lips against her red cheek and slowly pulled away.

After a few more turns we all got bored. It was getting on for 2am and I decided I needed to sleep.

"Bye everyone. Get out." I yelled. Everyone hopped up and headed for the door.

"Thanks for a great night, Tori." Cat giggled. Andre acknowledged us and Robbie yet again chased after Cat.

"Have fun girls." Beck said as he left.

Tori lay in the floor still in fits of giggles.

"Get up, Vega." I demanded, kicked her as I went past.

"Jade." She moaned. "I bruise really easily."

"I'm Tori Vega and I bruise easily." I mocked. I watched Tori as she stumbled to her feet, trying to find the bed. She flopped down onto it pulling her sweater off over her head. The alcohol hadn't affected me as much as it had the half Latina. I walked back into the room only to find Tori gagging with her head over the side of the bed and a puddle of sick on the floor.

"The fuck, Vega?"

"Jad-" she gagged, trying to cough up anything she could.

"What the, ugh." I moaned. I paused for a minute watching her, not knowing how to react. If I was ever this sick from alcohol Beck just used to leave me. He'd give me a bucket but my bed and sleep on the sofa to give me space. I always remembered how much that hurt me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Tori.

"Okay, Vega. Sit up." I demanded. Tori shook her head. "Sit up" I said, raising my voice. She slowly pulled up her body and rested against the backboard. Her eyes were watering from all the gagging and the smell of puke became unbearable. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed some tissues to wipe up the sick before flushing them down the toilet. I wandered back in to see that she'd once again been sick, but this time over her front. I face palmed and ran back to get more tissues.

"Jade" Tori cried. "It hurts." She broke out into sobs, gagging and trying to stop herself from being sick.

"I know. I know it hurts. Just calm down." I said, trying to keep calm myself. I hated sick, I always had but I couldn't leave her in this state. I managed to get her into a standing position and I slowly walked her to the bathroom. I sat her down on the toilet seat so she could support herself up and I gently pulled a hair band off of her wrist pulling her long brunette hair up into a bun. I got pieces of tissue and wiped around her face, getting it clean.

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?" I said my tone now softer.

"Not right now." She whispered through sobs. I nodded and quickly ran back into the bedroom. I pulled open my draws and pulled out the first shirt I could see. It was large and baggy and would be fine for her to wear to bed; I just had to get her out of her sick colored clothes.

When I got back into the bathroom Tori was desperately trying to control her breathing.

"Tori, I'm going to have to get you changed." Tori just nodded in reply. "Stand up for me for a minute please?" she did as I said, wobbling at first before finding her balance. I unbuttoned the shorts that she had on and they fell to her ankles. I looked away as she carefully stepped out of them; still clinging onto me tightly. I motioned for her to lift up her arms so that I could pull the shirt off over her head carefully trying to avoid getting sick over her again.

"Oh my god." I muttered as I looked down at Tori's body. She had three huge purple bruises on her ribs. "Shit Tori." I can't believe I'd actually hurt her that badly. I didn't mean to genuinely hurt her. A guilty look appeared on my face. I quickly grabbed the shirt I'd brought in from the side and slipped it onto her body.

"There you go."

"Thanks Jade." She said, her eyes closing slightly.

"Lets get you to bed, Vega." I said leading her over to the bed, pulling the cover over her tanned body. We lay next to each other in silence and Tori began to giggle.

"What's funny, Vega?" I said eyebrows raised.

"You took my clothes off" she slurred giggling.

"Shut up." I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I began to think about the situation. It was such an unusual thing to happen and I didn't quite understand it myself. If it was anyone else I would have left them. I hate sick. I really hate it and I thought I hated Vega just as much, if not more but, I guess…I didn't. Ugh.

"Jade." Tori said, giggling once more. I glared over at her motioning her to continue. "You're preeeeetty."

"Oh my god, Vega go to sleep." I rolled my eyes at the drunken teen. I couldn't deny the smile on my lips.

"and…" she giggled.

"What now?" I moaned.

"Shhhhh." She said, pressing her finger to her lips. "It's a secret." I simply rolled me eyes. "You…."

"I what, Vega? Spit it out?" I snapped.

"Have…great boobs." She burst into a fit of giggles and pulled the cover over her head.

"I-what-…" I said, confused. I was happy that the room was dark so she wouldn't see my flustered face. "Goodnight, Vega." I sighed and rolled over onto my side. My head was full of shit and I couldn't get Tori Vega out. What the hell was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOME. **

**ENJOY. **

Jade's POV-

I crept out of bed trying my hardest not to wake the hungover brunette beside me. She had awoken a couple of times during the night to be sick but she'd managed to aim in into the bucket I'd set beside her. I found it hard to sleep last night, hearing Tori's gagging and sobbing so I spent the majority of the time rubbing her back, desperately trying to reduce the pain for her. Finally at around 5am she'd managed to fall sound asleep and form my knowledge, hadn't woken since. It was now 9am and I'd received a message from Beck telling me that everyone was going to lunch. Knowing that Tori wouldn't be up for leaving the hotel room I set an alarm and left her a note telling her where we were going. I managed to get out of bed, shower and get ready in no time at all, all without waking her up. I grabbed the sick filled bucket, holding my nose and slightly gagging to myself and tipped Tori's insides into the toilet before washing it out in the sink and putting it back by the side of the bed. I placed some tissues by her side just incase she woke up needing to be sick again. Although I'm sure she wouldn't. I was a little worried about leaving her but I was so hungry and with Tori throwing up everything she'd eaten the fast few days, I'm sure she would be hungry too. I quickly ran down to the vending machine just down the hall and grabbed a bottle of water to leave for her. I opened the door gently, crept in and placed the bottle on the table beside her. I pressed my arm on hers gently and whispered "I'll be back soon, sleep well." As soon as I muttered the words I looked around confused, slightly worried that she had awoken and heard me. I seriously don't know what had come over me lately. What was Tori Vega doing to me?

I shook it off, headed out of the door and locked it behind me and meeting the others just out side of the hotel.

"Where's Tori?" Cat chirped as I walked towards her. Sikowtiz gave me a worried glare.

"Oh relax, she's just sick." I said bluntly.

"Oh because of the dr-" Cat begun. She was interrupted by Andre covering her mouth before Sikowitz found out about last night.

"Is she okay? How bad is she?" Beck chimed in.

"Why are you so interested?" I shot back, a sudden feeling of jealously took over my body. Beck could see right through me and he smirked and shrugged. We walked for around five minutes until we found a café. It was baby pink and lime green with flowers and hearts covering the walls. The seats were brightly painted and there was a huge sign attached to the front that read 'The Happiness Café.' I began to feel queasy at the sight of the workers all complete with a cheesy, genuine smile.  
"We're really going in here?" I muttered.

"Yay, colorful!" Cat yelled giggling.

We sat down after ordering our food straight away at the counter. Everyone chatted and shared a laugh about how they were finding the holiday so far but not me. I couldn't think of anything else, other than…Tori. I was confused as to why I was being so nice to her lately. This whole situation had completely fucked up my brain, yet, I still smiled every time I thought about her. Last night during spin the bottle I spend the whole time hoping that it would land on us and it did.

"Jade." Beck whispered.

"W-what?" I muttered snapping out of my thoughts.

"Check your phone." he motioned towards it. I scrunched up my eyes in confusion and pulled out of my bra.

'What's playing on your mind?' – Beck.

"And you couldn't have said that out loud?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, fine. Whatever you want? So, what about To-" I slapped my hand over Beck's mouth preventing him from carrying on. I didn't want anyone else to hear us talking about…Tori.

I pulled out my phone once more and typed out my message.

'Don't be smart with me, Beck'

'Stop kidding yourself, Jade. Last night, I saw you looking at her and I saw her looking at you.'

'You're being ridiculous. Nothing's going on.'

'So, you don't like her then?'

'Beck, I'm not having this conversation with you.'

'Why, what are you possibly scared of?'

"Beck, I'm not scared?" I blurted out loud.

A few of the others looked round at me but I gave them a death stare and they looked away.

I repeated myself but a lot quieter this time. "Beck, I'm not scared. There's nothing going on, just leave it." He shook his head in disbelief but left it anyway. I stayed quiet throughout the rest of lunch and at the end I stayed behind grabbing a sandwich to bring back for Tori to eat. Just as we were about to go to our rooms again Beck pulled me aside.

"You know what you have to do kiddo." He said sweetly pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly. This time I didn't fight back to what he was saying.

"Thank you, Beck."

Tori's POV –

I slumped out of bed at the sound of a pre set alarm coming from my pear phone that was situated on Jade's side of the bed. It was weird, I didn't even remember setting an alarm but then again, I didn't remember much from last night. My head was pounding and the taste of sick lingered in my mouth.

"Jade, turn the alarm off." I cried. When she didn't respond I swung my arm beside me to hit her, wanting her to wake up but it fell flat against the bed. I rolled over to find that the bed was empty. "JADE?" I shouted. Still no answer. The ringing was beginning to kill my ears so I reached across grabbing the pear phone and clicking the dismiss button. Next to the phone was a note.

'Wanted to leave you so you could sleep off your hangover. We've gone for lunch. I'll bring you something back as I didn't feel that you be in any fit state to get it yourself. – Jade.'

I couldn't help smiling at the note and I lay back down on the bed. Now Tori, use this alone time to think about the past week or so. Jade had been so strange with you. She went from one extreme to another. One minute she'd be calming me down, helping me, and genuinely being the complete opposite of Jade West. Then other times, she'd be the same old Jade that worked hard to make my life miserable. I didn't understand it. I didn't understand myself and my reactions to this change. I caught myself staring at her whenever she was around or wanting to spend all my time with her. Every time my eyes came in contact with hers I'd feel something, something strange. I got huge amounts of butterflies within me every time my skin touched hers. I loved the sensitive side of Jade; I loved the way she showed me that she actually cared, deep down. But I did love the tough, mean, plotting to make my life miserable side that I've always known. For years I'd tried to create a friendship between us and maybe, just maybe this was it?

I racked my brain, desperately trying to think about what happened last night. The only thing that I could clearly remember was the kiss. She kissed my cheek but it wasn't just a normal kiss. Her hand made contact with my cheek and her lips were so soft and gentle but none of that could compare to the eye contact I received after it. Her eyes caught mine as she sat back down and I've never felt such an intense stare in my whole life. There is no way that she could deny that there was something unusual about the way our eyes met.

I learnt over and picked up the note once more shoving it in the pocket of my jeans. I closed my eyes and a large smile spread across my face. When was I going to admit it to myself? When was I going to admit everything that I'd felt in the last couple of days. The feelings that would explain every weird feeling I'd had about Jade since I started Hollywood Arts. The reason that I kept trying and trying so hard to gain some sort of friendship with her. The reason that I hadn't given up even after the endless amount of torture she put me through. I had to admit it. I liked Jade. I liked Jade West. I…liked Jade West. I, Tori Vega LIKED, Jade West. I smiled and lay on my back once more. I closed my eyes and rested in comfortable silence. Minutes later my eyes snapped open. "Oh my god, I like Jade." I repeated, panic suddenly took over my body.

Suddenly, I heard the door handle click and I dived under the covers, pretending that I'd fallen back asleep.

"Yeah, later." I heard Jade mutter as she walked into the room slamming the door behind her. I squeezed my eyes shut and she got closer. I felt her body tower over me and sink to the floor by my side of the bed.

"Tori…" Jade said softly, brushing the stray pieces of hair behind my ear. I murmured pretending to wake up before she started shouting. A small smile appeared on my lips and I gradually opened my eyes to see a beautiful looking raven haired girl sat beside me.

"Morning Jade." I mumbled sweetly. She looked so beautiful. Her dark waves lay perfectly on her shoulders and her smile small yet sincere. A baggy black jumper hung loosely over her shoulders and she just looked so…so perfect. It baffles my how I'd never noticed just how perfect she was before.

"Morning? Vega, it's half 4." She smirked sitting as she walked round to her side of the bed and sat down. I sat up next to her and she pulled up her bag, dipped her hand into it and chucked me a sandwich. "There you go, Vega. Don't say I never do anything nice for you."

"What ever made you think I'd say something like that, Jade." I replied sarcastically.

"You're feeling well enough to be sarcastic with me then?" she said, eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, I'm okay thank you." My stomach was in knots just talking to her. I'd never been like this before. The normal emotion when talking to Jade was nerves but this was completely different.

I looked over at Jade who had now picked up her pear phone staring at the fruit shaped screen with an uncomfortable/annoyed look on her face.

"That's not a pretty face." I mocked. She glared over at me for a split second but looked straight back at her phone before slamming it on the bed. "Jade?" I said questioningly beginning to worry.

"Ugh."

I shuffled closer to the distressed girl and touched her shoulder lightly. As soon as I did it I knew I'd made a huge mistake.

"Get the fuck off me, Vega." Jade cursed, pushing my hand away. I quickly hopped back to my side of the bed, swinging my legs over the edge. I let out a quiet sigh. It was silent for a few seconds and Jade just screamed. I slowly turned to face her, getting back that nervous feeling. I just wanted to help her, you know, repay her for everything she'd done for me during this vacation.

"Jade…" I tried once more. "Jade please, I want to help."

"You can't." she muttered.

"W-what?" I said confused.

"I said, YOU CAN'T."

"Calm down, Jade please. You've done so much for me this past week and it meant so much to m-" I stopped as I saw Jade walk to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and I heard the lock go. I thought this was the right time to just leave her.

Jade's POV –

I looked up at my tear stained cheeks in the bathroom mirror. I couldn't let Tori see me like this. For years I'd been playing up to this tough girl image, that I guess was half true, but I just couldn't cope with anyone seeing me cry. Beck is the only one that has ever seen my cry…like this. I sat on the toilet seat and buried my head in my hands. I sobbed silently whilst gripping my hair tightly, trying to sort my mind out into something that at least made a slight bit of sense.

My phone vibrated again and I pulled it out of my bra.

'Just talk to her, Jade. You can't keep cutting her out like this.' – Beck.

I slammed my phone onto the side. Was he crazy? I'd kept it in for so long, I couldn't just…tell her now. Could I? I wasn't even one hundred percent certain. Just go out there and act like nothing's wrong. Just hide it away like you usually do. Ugh.

"Jade…" I heard a weak voice from outside the door.

I quickly wiped away my tears and cleared my throat. "What do you want, Vega?"

"I just want to know that you're okay?" she questioned.  
"Yeah, just fine." I said walking out of the door and pushing past her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she whimpered.

"You already did, Vega." I replied bluntly not making any from of eye contact with her.

"Jade, why won't you talk to me? What have I possibly done wrong to you that means you won't give me a chance? I've tried and tried and tried with you ever since my first day at Hollywood Arts and yet you still don't give anything back. You've split coffee in my hair, you tried to poison me with bush daisy's just to get a lead, you faked a black eye to get me in trouble, kicked me and thrown me around until my ribs are purple and you put me down every single day of my life. Every time something good happens you MAKE SURE that you're there, making my feel bad again, every time. AND FOR WHAT JADE? What on earth have I done to you to make you feel like you needed to act that way with me?" tears filled the brunettes eyes and I bit my lip hard to stop it quivering myself. I kept my head down, unable to look at the half Latina pouring her heart out to me. She paused but I still remained silent. "And then, last week, you were there. You looked out for me when no one else did. You understood and for once you actually tried to make me happy, to make me relaxed and I loved it. I really really loved it and I stupidly thought that maybe, JUST maybe we were starting to be friends. Then today, I woke up to find that you weren't there and when I found the note it make me happy, once again during this vacation JADE WEST had made me happy and I kept the note. I kept the tiny piece of paper with the note that you had written to me because it made me happy." Her tears were continuously rolling down her cheeks as she spoke, often stumbling on her words or choking on her tears but I still stayed quiet. She pulled the crumpled note out of her jeans pocket and chucked it onto the bed. "but I guess I was wrong, I guess we can't be friends." She paused once again and I could see her running her hands through her brunette waves as she paced the room in distress. My heart ached at the pained female standing in front of me. The pain I'd stupidly caused her. I was just about to speak when she started once more… "Do you know what?" I finally looked up at her. "I give up. I give up. I've tried for so long now and I don't have a clue what else to try. You've won, Jade. Congratulations, you've won. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Tears started to form in my eyes. "You've hurt me too don't forget that, you've made parts of my life almost unbearable but no more. No way am I going to let you treat me like an idiot again." I saw the Latina begin to shake and my body filled with guilt.

Anger, sadness and frustration filled my body as I began to speak. My brain didn't give me any time to process what I was saying, my head just, emptied itself.

"You think it's easy for me don't you?" Tori looked at me confused. "You think that…that it's easy for me to sit back watching you win whilst I fail?" I tried to keep my voice calm but as I went on it became raised. "The first day of Hollywood arts I walk in and see you touching my boyfriend. The second day you get up on stage and kiss him. Just think how that made me feel, think how you would have felt if the situation was the other way around. You constantly get the leads, you're forever getting auditions and everybody likes you. I don't know one person that dislikes you, Tori." Tori's face began to change, her tears were drowning out and her hazel eyes stared into mine. She stood, frozen. I got up and started walking closer to her lowering my tone as I sensed her body stiffen.

"I j-just wanted t-to hel-" Tori stuttered.  
"Vega, you don't understand. You're not in my head. You can't help with the things in my head because you're simply not inside me."

"I could try…" she said taking a step closer to me. I began to feel frustrated that she wasn't giving up. I suddenly lost myself, I lost every bit of strength that I'd gained in the past three years and without thinking I let it out, I let it all out. I couldn't deal with the pain I was causing her, I don't know what changed but something inside me broke down and I couldn't take it anymore.

"You want to know what's in my head, Vega?" I said forcefully walking towards her. She took a couple of slow steps backwards stumbling over her feet. "How do you know when you like someone? How do you genuinely know? Because I don't have a fucking clue. How do you know when someone's messing with you damn head? Hours and hours and hours I sit and I think about this. It drives me crazy and I see you perky little face every single day, you're so happy and it kills me because I know I'm not…!" I felt myself avoiding the real situation and trying to work around it but she still seemed to pick it up.

"Jade, if you like someone, you should tell them." I saw a look of sadness appear across Tori's face at the mention of me liking someone. What was her problem?

"It's not always that easy though is it, Tori?"

"Well, how do they act with you? What are they like around you?" Tori had begun to calm down.

"They're great. They're just…great. Perfect. Fucking perfect." Tori's eyes made contact with the floor and I scanned her body. Wondering if she knew? If she'd worked it out? Was I being that obvious? I literally couldn't stop myself from letting it all out, it was already half out now, I just didn't know whether to carry on. Ugh, Vega pull yourself together. Do what you feel is right. And that's what I did. I walked towards Tori, staring straight into her eyes. I cupped her face with my hands and I kissed her. I kissed her like I'd never kissed anyone else. Tears well rolling down my cheeks and my fingers were wrapped in her brown waves. After a couple of minutes I pulled away and walked back towards the bed. Neither of us said a word. The butterflies in my stomach intensified as each second went by. It felt…right. I felt really right. How could something so…so wrong, feel so good. My emotions finally go the better of me and I burst into tears. I brought my knees up to my chest and let my head rest upon them and I cried. I just…cried. Seconds later I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. At first my body stiffened but after a while it began to relax. She stroked my back gently, letting me know she was there. After a while I lifted up my head to find Tori smiling sensitively back at me.

"It's okay, you know." She said softly after a short amount of time. I shook my head, tears falling once more. Then she leant in and kissed my cheek before holding up the end of my shirt that she was wearing up and wiped away my tears. I knew it wasn't okay. I'd opened up, I'd let her in and I couldn't go back now. This was it.

Tori's POV –

I hadn't a clue what was happening. All I knew was that it was right. That kiss, that passionate, painful kiss was…perfect. She was perfect. For the first time she'd let me in. I pulled her into a tight embrace, still gently rubbing her back as she sobbed.

"Come on, lets get to bed." I suggested. We both stood up and climbed into the cold bed. I looked over and saw Jade shivering. "Cold?" I questioned, smiling slightly. The raven haired girl nodded and I motioned for her to come closer. I turned her around and lay behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist while stroking patterns into one of her arms soothingly.

"I'm sorry." Jade spluttered. I'd never seen her so weak.

"Listen, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about okay. You're only human. Everyone has feelings and sometimes…sometimes they can be confusing. You know that as well as I do." I paused for a moment running my hands threw her hair. "Do you, do you want…to…like…talk about anything?" I asked nervously trying not to pressure her into anything.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow Sikowitz said we have a free choice to do whatever we want so we could go some place and talk then?" her voice cracked and she nervously placed her hand over mine.

"Okay. Well whenever you want to talk, just let me know…" I felt her nod and I kissed the back of her head gently. "Night, Jade." I whispered.

"Night, To-…Vega." She chuckled. I laughed slightly too and felt the corner of my lips turn upwards.


End file.
